Banshee
Banshee, or else called in her monster form Cromm-Cruach, is a minor villain from the disney animated series''' '''"Gargoyles". While her monster form makes an appearance during the events of Disney Vs Marvel Villains War and Animated Vs Video Game Villains War, the Banshee makes her full appearance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three and in Disney Villains War - Part Three. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War- Part Three Taking Care Of Her Son Oberon summons Banshee and the Raven to take down, Chernabog's loyal follower, and also the son of the Banshee, the Stalker. When the duo confront the demon in an underworld basement, the Raven first attacks the Stalker with his tomahawk, however the skeleton disposes his enemy by crashing him into a nearby cliff. The Banshee then mocks her son's powers powers and uses her powers to break a cog, above Stalker. However, the cog stopped just as it reached the Stalker's height. The demon easily levels up the cog. Just as the Banshee charges at him, the Stalker easily knocks out his mother with his powers and the Raven of course, leaving Oberon to deal with the Stalker personally. Death Through Music Angered by the fact, that Oberon chooses Proteus for a mission instead of her, Banshee tries to take out the remain Acolyte, Daolon Wong, so that she will gain reputation to her master. However, Wong's magic proove much for her, as Wong freezes her and unfreeze her at the same time, while at the same time perfoming a musical number. Banshee then unleashes her feral side, as she take the form of Cromm-Cruach, to deal with the wizard. Yet again, Banshee meets her demise, when Wong strikes her with two blasts of energy, killing the monster instantly. Banshee's soul has a brief time to let out a shriek, before she would vanish into nothigness. Disney Villains War 3 The Underworld Troublemaker After Hades travelled to the CGI Universe and with the death of Queen Narissa, the Dark Dragon found in the Underworld the soul of a desperate woman known as the Banshee. He suggest to her to strike upon the rest of the Underworld guardians. She gladly accepted the offer and run to the Underworld base where she met the current master of the Underworld, Doctor Facilier. There she conviced the voodoo sorcerer to take the position of the new guardian, but the doctor refused and called his shadows minions to dispatch her. However she had the upper hand by destroying all the shadows with her magic. Before she can deal with the doctor personally, she was ambused by Saluk and Hoagy. After many tries to attack the guardians, Hoagy threw to her a magic artifact, which it blow her away, leaving the sorceress outmached... for the time being Disney Vs Marvel Villains War To see her role in this tournament, see Cromm-Cruach. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War To see her role in this tournament, see Cromm-Cruach. Category:Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Sorceress Category:Oberon's Anti-Acolytes Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Children of Oberon Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War"